Rose Potter: Young Justice
by TurboDragonQueen
Summary: Betrayed by those she had risked her life to save and finding out her entire life was planned out for her, Rose Potter is cast into the Veil where she is given the chance to start over in another dimension. Can she make her way through the world of heroes and be the leader of the Team.
1. Prologue

Bloodshot emerald eyes glared murderously as 17-year-old Rosemarie Syrena James Potter-Black, was dragged towards the Veil of Death by a pair of red haired wizards. Before she was unceremoniously dropped directly in front of the Veil.

" _Hem, Hem_ ; by the decree of Minister Shacklebolt on the thirty-first day of October in the year nineteen ninety-seven, the Dark Lady Potter is hereby sentenced to death via the Veil of Death for the crime of high treason against the Ministry of Magic," Delores Umbridge declared gleefully in her annoying sickly sweet voice. "Futhermore, all monies, properties, and material wealth owned by the Dark Lady shall be confiscated forthwith and distributed between the families of her victims and the Ministry of Magic."

Rose held back a laugh when she heard this.

All the material wealth that Rose owned from the Potter, Black, Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Emrys, LeFey, Flamel, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gaunt fortunes, the money charmed by the goblins to change into whatever currency she needed it to be (depending on what country she was in), was currently hidden in one of the compartments of Rose's 15 compartment trunk that was shrunken and hidden inside of a moleskin bag, charmed with the best Notice-Me-Not that the Elder Wand could produce, tied around her ankle. Also, inside of the many compartments was all the books and heirlooms that had come from the Potter, Black, Peverell, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Emrys, LeFey, Flamel, Gryffindor and Gaunt libraries and vaults to prevent some of the darker books, grimoires, heirlooms from falling into the wrong hands. The three Deathly Hallows and the rest of her possessions were also hidden in the moleskin.

Rose found humor in the thought that these idiotic prats and traitors would be literally throwing away the money they expected to get from her though the Veil. She was brought back when she heard Umbridge ask if she had any last words.

"Only this," She said. "I, Lady Rosemarie Syrena James Potter-Black-Peverell-Emrys-LeFey-Gryffindor-Gaunt-Slytherin-Flamel-Ravenclaw, hereby declare that all individuals that intentionally helped to arrange this is in violation of depts. owed to my person. I name you all Oath Breakers! Deceivers! Unfaithful and unworthy of protection and the gift of Magic. On the moment of my upcoming death, may every one of you feel the wrath of your own magic taken out on yourself! And you Delores Umbridge, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger, let you feel this pain tenfold for your own crimes, both committed thus far and planned. So I declare, SO MOTE IT BE!"

Umbridge looked shocked for a moment before her smile returned. "And what exactly did you think that would accomplice Potter? Nobody owes you any debts. Your little bluff is for nothing."

"That is where you're wrong. Every Magical in Britain and in other countries, owes me a Life Debt for defeating Voldemort. I was the one who defeated and stopped him from bringing death to us all."

"And how exactly did you do that?" Umbridge scoffed.

"Voldemort actions," Rose said. "Would've revealed the existence of the magical world to the non-magicals. We would've been hunted down and killed."

Umbridge was silent before flinging her head back to laugh as if she heard the funniest thing in her life. "A Life Debt from 'saving' us from the _Muggles!?_ Muggles are absolutely no threat to even the weakest of pureblood magicals. There is no Life Dept."

"Then send me through the Veil. Complete your execution and see if I'm telling the truth."

Umbridge growled. "I, Delores Jane Umbridge, hereby carry out your sentence."

A slash of her wand sent a strong burst of magic that sent a still smirking Rose flying into the Veil. The last thing she saw as she passed through was the looks of pain and horror on Umbridge and the traitor's faces as their magic attacked them from within, carrying out Magic's will at their betrayal.

 **Line Break**

Rose wasn't sure how long she had been floating through the shadowy darkness of the Veil. She could've been floating for minutes, hours, months or even years… time had lost all meaning. One good thing, or bad thing depending on how one looked at it, with the lack of scenery gave her a reason to ruminate her past.

Her life in general sucked. Majorly.

It didn't help the fact that she had learned that her life had been planned out since her family had been targeted by Voldemort due to that merlin damned prophecy.

About two days after she had defeated Voldemort and two weeks before being arrested by Aurors hired by Umbridge, she had gone to Gringotts to check on her finances and more about her family.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Griphook, I would like to have an inheritance test done." Rose said as she sat across from the goblin._

 _Griphook nodded, bringing out a heavy, blank piece of parchment. "I'll need three drops of blood on the parchment, Lady Potter."_

 _The 17-year-old savior of the Wizarding World took the small knife that was handed to her and let the drops fall onto the parchment. The parchment glowed for a few_

 _Griphook couldn't help but be curious to see what the Lady of the Ancient house of Potter had inherited, but reigned it in and watched as Lady Potter read over the list._

 ** _Inheritance Test Results_**

 **Name:** __ _Rosemarie Syrena James Potter_

 _ **Age:**_ _17_

 **Status:** __ _Pureblood_

 **D.O.B:** __ _July 31, 1980 at 11:59 PM_

 **Father:** __ _James Charles Potter (Pureblood, deceased)_

 **Mother:** __ _Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (Halfblood, deceased)_

 _ **Other Family**_

 _Petunia Dursley (Aunt) – alive_

 _Dudley Dursley (Cousin) – alive_

 _Vernon Dursley (Uncle) – alive_

 _Sirius Orion Black (Godfather) – Deceased_

 **Heiress:**

 _Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Black through Paternal ancestry and adoption_

 _Heiress to the Ancient and Noble house of Emrys through magic_

 _Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Gaunt through right of conquest_

 _Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Gryffindor through Paternal ancestry_

 _Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff through maternal ancestry_

 _Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Peverell through Paternal ancestry_

 _Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Potter through paternal ancestry_

 _Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw through Maternal ancestry_

 _Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Slytherin through right of conquest_

 _Heiress to the Ancient and Royal house of Le Fay through maternal ancestry_

 _Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Flamel through paternal ancestry_

 _Heiress to the house of Quirrell through Right of Conquest_

 _Heiress to the noble house of Lockhart through Right of Conquest_

 **Vaults**

 _Vault 0: Emrys Family Vault: 600,000,000,000,000 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 1: LeFay Family Vault: 500,000,000,000,000 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 2: Gryffindor Family Vault: 750,000,000,000 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 3: Ravenclaw Family Vault: 750,000,000,000 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 4: Hufflepuff Family Vault: 750,000,000,000 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 5: Slytherin Family Vault: 750,000,000,000 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 7: Flamel Family Vault: 800,000,000,000,000 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 19: Merlin's Personal Vault: Books and magical artifacts, Merlin's Staff_

 _Vault 20: Merlin's Private Vault: 400,000,000,000 Galleons,_ _Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 16: Morgana's Personal Vault: 300,000,000,000 Galleons, Morgana's Staff_

 _Vault 359: Peverell Family Vault: Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 360: Peverell Private Vault: 200,000,000,000 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 240: Godric Gryffindor Vault: Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands_

 _Vault 241: Godric Gryffindor Private Vault: 300,000,000 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 527: Antioch's Vault: 79,674,973 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 528: Cadmus' Vault: 36,675,623 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 529: Ignotus' Vault: 68,740,546 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 374: Rowena's Personal Vault: 240,000,000 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 379: Helga's Personal Vault: 230,000,000 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 382: Salazar's Personal Vault: 300,000,000 Galleons, Potion Collection, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 388: Gaunt Family Vault: 200,000,000 Galleons, Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _Vault 345: Lockhart Family Vault and Heirlooms: 300,000 Galleons,_ _Various heirlooms, books, jewelry, diamonds, swords, armors, artworks, clothing, wands, etc._

 _ **Magic:**_

 ** _Magical Core:_** _75% blocked, 25% on (Block is currently in danger of breaking, remove as soon as possible) (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 ** _Wandless Magic_** _: 75% Block (Block is currently in danger of breaking, remove as soon as possible) (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Eidetic/Photographic Memory:**_ _100%_ __ _Blocked._

 _ **Beast Speech:**_ _90% blocked_

 _ **Dark Magic:**_ _100% blocked (Block is currently in danger of breaking, remove as soon as possible)_

 _ **Light Magic:**_ _75% Blocked (Block is currently in danger of breaking, remove as soon as possible)_

 _ **Seer:**_ _100% Blocked_

 _ **Natural Animagus:**_ _Royal Silver Phoenix, Basilisk, Namean Lioness, Raven, Doe (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, only doe unblocked)_

 ** _Natural Occlumency:_** __ _100% blocked (Block is currently in danger of breaking, remove as soon as possible) (placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 ** _Natural Legitimacy:_** __ _100% blocked (Block is currently in danger of breaking, remove as soon as possible) (placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 ** _Natural Healing Magic:_** __ _100% blocked (Block is currently in danger of breaking, remove as soon as possible) (placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Metamorphmagus:**_ _99% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

 _ **Marriage Contract:**_

 _Rosemarie Potter and Ronald Weasley (made by A.P.W.B.D and Molly Weasley)_

 _ **Potion and Spells:**_

 _From Birth till present-_

 _-Protection spell, via Lily Potter and James Potter – birth_

 _-Forced tracking and untraceable spell, via Albus Dumbledore – six months old, broken_

 _-Forced magical binding, via Albus Dumbledore – six months old, broken_

 _-Killing curse, Via Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort) – 15 months old_

 _-Magical core block, via Albus Dumbledore – 8 years old_

 _-Loyalty potion geared towards Albus Dumbledore, via Albus Dumbledore – 11 years old_

 _-Trust Potion geared towards Albus Dumbledore, 11 years old_

 _-Mistrust potion geared towards Slytherin, via Albus Dumbledore – 11 years old_

 _-Impulse Curse, via Albus Dumbledore – 11 years old, broken_

 _-Loyalty potion geared to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Via Molly Weasley – 12 years old, broken_

 _-love potion geared towards Ronald Weasley, Via Molly Weasley._

 _On and on it continued to list every spell and potion used on her. She noted that after fourth year they had started to give her amorsortia, the strongest love potion in the wizarding world, but had stopped sometime this year. She idly realized this was when both Ronald and Hermione had abandoned her in the forest, forcing her to do the Horcrux Hunting alone._

 _ **End Flashback**_

In all honesty, she wasn't really surprised. It did explain why she had been confused when she had meet them again before the battle at Hogwarts. Or why she easily forgave them after the First Task back in fourth-year.

 _At least they got the punishment they deserved._ Rose thought.

Not to mention the fact that Molly, Ronald, Hermione and Ginerva were now flat out broke, seeing as they had been stealing money and other things from her vaults through Dumbledore. She had gotten all of the books, family heirlooms and other items they had stolen back. And had gotten all of her money back, plus interest. She had asked the goblins to leave Alberforth and the other Weasleys alone as they had no part in what had happened.

Rose sighed. Too bad she couldn't get back at Dumbledore.

You can't exactly punish a dead man.

' _You can't, Mistress, but I can.'_

Rose's head jerked as she looked around, trying to find the source of the strange whisper-like voice.

"Where are you?" She asked.

' _I am here with you, Mistress._ '

"Why can't I see you then?"

' _My apologizes Mistress, I shall reveal myself at once.'_

A man wearing a black three-piece suit, black glasses and had two large black feathered wings appeared before her.

"Death." Rose said.

' _Indeed, Mistress. I am the entity known to mortals as Death or as Thanatos. I am the one who ferries the souls of those who no longer live to their proper destination. I am the Judge of the wicked and the Shephard to those who have earned their place in Elysium.'_

Rose nodded. "Does that mean you're here to take me to my final resting place?"

Death shook his head. _'I'm afraid I cannot do that Mistress, for you are not dead and are thus out of my jurisdiction.'_

"What the bloody hell do you mean I'm not dead? I was blasted through the Veil of Death. And can you please stop calling me 'Mistress'?" She hadn't like being called 'Mistress' by either Dobby, Kreatcher or Winky then and she certainly didn't like being called 'Mistress' now.

' _I cannot stop calling you my Mistress as that is exactly who you are, Mistress. You are the one who has brought together and earned the loyalty of all three of my Hollows. You are the one and only true Mistress of the Deathly Hollows. And your survival is fundamentally linked to your status as my Mistress, Mistress.'_

"That still doesn't answer my question of why I'm not dead."

' _Being the Mistress of Death means two things. One, the Hallows will forever only respond to you. Two, you cannot be killed by any artifact of Death.'_

Rose sighed. "Including the Veil of Death. I understand. Now what?"

' _You have two choices. You could stay here in this lovely void of darkness until your mortal shell gives out from lack of sustenance-'_

"Yea-no." Rose said.

Death almost sighed in disappointment. _'I suppose it was too much to hope for. You've always been stubborn about not dying, though the anticipation has kept me on the edge of my seat.'_

"The second option…"

' _Yes, my Mistress.'_ Death said. _'I could send you to another universe of your choosing, where you could start over either as you are or to be reborn. No worries about your belongings, they will remain with you should you go as you are or appear near you when you reach seven years of age should you choose to be reborn. Same goes with your magic and other abilities.'_

"The second choice, please."

Immediately, tiny lights, like stars began to appear in the now blackness of the Veil.

 _Worlds,_ She thought in awe. _Thousands of millions of worlds._

' _Where would you like to go, Mistress?'_

Rose was silent as she thought about where she wanted to go.

She wanted to go to a world where she could make her own decisions, where she could make friends who wouldn't see her as a freak, where she could be herself. Where she could fine love when she decided to settle down. Her time hunting for the Horcrux's gave her the need to explore, see new places, being free.

The worlds dwindled down as each stipulation came to mind.

One world was full of dragons and people, working and fighting side-by-side. This world had magic, but could only gain it through the bonding with the dragons.

The second world was full of people and a number of strange creatures. These creatures could be used as companions, in battles, as pets. People earned a partner when they turned ten years of age.

The third was filled of people who played a card game, battling with monsters, spells and traps. Seven objects in it held great powers. She noticed it was themed around Egypt.

The fourth world that was space oriented with a dozen planets. It was filled with numerous different species. This world home to people who could use what looked like magic to do incredible feats. She noted that there were two factions of 'magic' users. One faction held a group of beings who wielded brightly colored energy blades, while the other wielded dark colored blades.

The fifth was seeped in magic. But no humans existed. Instead, the main population was made up of horses.

 _Nope, not this one._ She thought. She liked magic, but she did not like the idea of being a brightly colored horse.

The sixth world had a bunch of people both good and bad, some of whom had superpowers. This world seemed to focus on a group of teen heroes.

The seventh world was like the sixth. It had people who had superpowers. There was a team of supers that consisted of a man in a metal suit, a soldier, a pair of heroes who could change their sizes, a demigod and what looked like a cleaner mountain troll.

The eighth and final world was mostly ocean that was filled with countless islands. It was broken off into four seas. The equator of the world was filled with more islands and dangerous seas. The main factions were divided into four groups: Marines, World Nobles, Revolutionaries and Pirates. People could gain powers from eating brightly colored fruit that took away their ability to swim.

It was the last three worlds that gained her interests.

She studied them for a moment before she pointed to the sixth world. "This one."

' _Very well, Mistress. Would you like to be reborn or go as you are?'_

"I would like to go as I am."

' _As you wish.'_

The next thing Rose knew, she and Death were standing a comfortable study with every wall covered in book shelves. There were two seats separated by a small night stand in the far end of the room. Two large chairs in red velvet with gold trim faced a lit fire-place with a painting of a young woman hanging above it.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

' _I have a friend in this universe, a Lord of Order who can take care of you until you get back on your feet, Mistress. He can introduce and help you settle into this world, Mistress.'_

Just as he finished saying that an old man with a cane appeared in front of them in a flash of golden light.

' _Greetings Kent Nelson.'_

"Lord Thanatos." Kent greeted. "What brings you to my Tower of Fate?" Spotting Rose. "And who's this?"

Rose was quick to introduce herself, after which both she and Death explained Rose's predicament and everything that had taken place in her old world. Kent was silent as he listened to Rose's story and Death's favor. When they finished, he turned towards the picture above the fire place.

"I've been alone in this tower for seventeen years, I could use the company." He said as he smiled and put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Rosemarie, was it?"

"Please just call me Rose."

Kent smiled and nodded. "I could teach you everything you need to know about this universe and then some. If you're up to it…"

Rose barely cracked a smile. "Save for this past week, I've been forced by others to be someone I'm not." Her eyes gained a haunted and angry look before they cleared slightly. "I want a new start life, but I don't want to be forced to be someone I'm not. Not again."

Kent smiled softly and nodded. "I understand."

' _I must be going, Mistress.'_ Death said. _'I cannot stay in this plane for long.'_

Rose nodded. "Thank you, Death."

Death inclined his had before he vanished.

"So, what should we do first?" Rose asked.

Kent looked thoughtful for a moment before saying.

"Let's start with the Justice League."

 **End Chapter**


	2. Independence Day

It had been a year since Rose had started living in this universe under Kent's wing and a lot had changed. When she had first arrived, she had been extremely wary of letting Kent in, considering her past it was no surprise, but Kent had been patient and understanding. Kent understood that she was still recovering mentally and physically from the Wizarding War, the betrayal and from the removal of all the spells, potions and blocks that been placed on her.

There were still times where she would get flashbacks or go through a quiet period where she gained a haunted look in her eyes. Those were becoming few in between.

Today both Kent and Rose were getting ready to go to the Hall of Justice where Rose would be introduced to the League members and their side kicks.

She had been extremely skeptical, still was, but Kent had convinced her to at least try.

At the moment, she was leaning against the fire place in the library watching as Kent leaved through the many boxes in the back looking for one of his transporting ankhs.

"You realize I can either Flame or Apparate us, there right?" She asked.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" Kent said. "Sides, I'm too old for Apparating."

"The fun in that would be doing a fancy entrance." Rose said. "And annoying Batsy."

Kent froze at that. "You've been listening to me _way_ too much."

"Whose fault is that?"

Kent chuckled and shook his head. "Alright then."

Rose smiled for a second before her form blurred into a large black and yellow bird, a Thunder Phoenix.

"I'm ready, Thorin." Kent said after Thorin flew and landed on his shoulder.

Thorin bobbed her head and trilled.

In a flash of black and white lightning, Kent Nelson and Thorin vanished from the library.

 **Line Break**

"You now have unlimited access to the gym," Martian Manhunter said as he and Red Tornado led Kid Flash, Robin, Speedy and Aqualad into the library, followed by Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Flash. "Our fully stack galley, and of course our library."

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad looked around in interest, Speedy remained stoic.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said.

Kid, Aqualad and Robin did just that and sat down on the scattered furniture, while Speedy remained standing.

"Alright," Batman said, standing with the other present League Members. "We need to-"

Before he could finish there was a flash of black and yellow lightning near them. The League members tensed, only to relax when Kent Nelson emerged from the flames with a big black bird with yellow highlights on his shoulder.

Speedy's eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of Thorin, who bobbed her head towards him in greeting.

Everyone stared at the Senior Citizen for a moment, before Kent chuckled.

"You were right, my dear." He said to Thorin. "This was much better than using my ankh."

Thorin trilled in what sounded like a laugh.

"Kent?" Batman said. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"Batsy," Kent said ignoring the glared sent his way for that. Thorin trilled in laughter, there was a small laugh from Robin and Kid Flash. "It's always good to see you, I'm just here to drop off my protégé."

"Protégé?" Batman and Manhunter asked in unison, while the others looked at Kent in confusion.

"What protégé?" Green Arrow asked. "There's no one with you besides the big chicken."

Speedy and Kent winced as Thorin screech indignantly at the green clad archer and took off from Kent's shoulder. Eyes widened in shock when the bird shifted into a young human girl with long waist-length midnight black hair, pale skin, wearing a green long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and green trainers. The most catching thing about her was her intense emerald green eyes.

"I'll have you know," She said glaring at Green Arrow. "I'm a Thunder Phoenix! Call me a chicken again and I will hex you into next week!"

"Now, now Rose," Kent said soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Green Arrow didn't mean to insult you."

Rose scowled and crossed her arms as she leaned against a nearby table. "Hey, Roy."

"Rose." Speedy greeted.

"And you are?" Batman demanded.

"Batsy, I'd like you to meet my protégé." Kent said.

Batman and the other League members looked from Kent to Rose, observing her thoroughly from where they stood. The girl wasn't muscular by any means or heroic, but who were they to judge the decision of the former Sorcerer Supreme?

"No need to worry," Kent said. "Rose here is a magic prodigy. And she does know a few things or two about being a hero."

Batman looked at the others looked at each other, before he sighed.

"We were about to debrief on the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day, would you like to join us?" Batman offered to Kent.

"Oh no, I'm way too old for that." Kent said. "I'll take my leave, you'll do great Rose." Kent said, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder before entering one of his golden portals that closed itself the moment he walked through.

"We won't be long." Batman said to Rose and the others as they turned towards the metal doors that read 'League Members Only'.

A frown tugged at Rose's lips. _Wasn't this supposed to be the first step in becoming full-fledged members?_ But as the scan above them read out the Leagues bio-scan numbers, Rose realized this whole thing was a hoax.

Rose glanced over at Roy, and saw that he had come to the same conclusion and was bristling with anger.

"That's it!?" Roy growled. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," Aquaman said in what Rose assumed was a comforting manner. Rose scowled, knowing full well what was going on. "You've been granted access few others get."

Rose's scowl became a glare. "Seriously?" She demanded, pointing towards the wall were tourists could be seen through a giant glass window.

"Who cares what side of the glass we're on?" Roy said, proving Rose's point.

"Roy," Green Arrow pleaded stepping forwards. "You just need to be patient."

 _Patient my bloody arse._ Rose thought. Roy was 18 and more than old enough to make his own decisions. The only thing Green Arrow was accomplishing was losing the respect and trust Roy had for him.

"What I need, is _respect_." Roy said, before turning towards Rose and the others. "They're treating us like _kids,_ worse, like _side-kicks_." He spat. "We deserve better than this."

Robin, Kid and Aqualad stared at Roy in confusion and bewilderment, sharing glances between themselves. Rose could see that they didn't know whether to talk Roy down or side with him and go against their mentors.

"You're kidding?" Roy stared them down. "You're playing their game? Why?" He didn't give them a chance to respond. "Today was supposed to be _the_ day! The first step in becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

"But," Kid started to say. "I thought step one was a tour of HQ."

Rose couldn't help but mentally sigh at the boy's naivety.

Suddenly an imaged flashed through her mind, an image of a white building on fire. The imaged changed to what looked like a lab filled with strange creatures in large tubes. The final image was that of a large steel door with the letters 'Kr' in bright red paint.

Rose blinked away the vision just time to here Roy say that the real Justice League HQ was an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower.

Green Arrow lowered his head in shame when Batman glared at him.

"I know, I know, but I thought we could make an exception?"

Batman's eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"Or not…"

Rose's scowl deepened as she moved to place a hand on Roy's shoulders, not at all phased with the glare Batman sent her way.

She had seen scarier.

"You're not helping your cause here son. And you lass, you shouldn't be encourage his behavior." Aquaman insisted.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm _not_ your son, I'm not even his! I thought I was his partner, but not anymore."

Silence rang out through the room and Rose's grip tightened. While she agreed fully with what Roy had said, she didn't want him to leave. He was her only friend in this universe besides Kent, if he cut ties…

This reminded her too much of not only her past but that of her godfather's. The League shouldn't be pissing off young heroes and forcing them away; lone heroes running on anger were unpredictable and more often than not, winded up either in prison or dead. Sirius would've attested to that.

Her heart panged at the thought of her godfather.

Roy shrugged off Rose's hand with an apologetic look, before he turned and walked past the now shell-shocked hero protégées. "I guess they were right about you three. You're not ready."

Rose gritted her teeth in anger as the door slid shut. She whirled around to face the League members.

"If you ask me," She said, her English accent becoming more pronounced with anger. "Roy has every bloody reason to be angry. It's your own bloody faults for playing on his trust and giving not only him, but your _own_ partners false hope!" She turned to Oliver who was staring at her wide eye. "You're his bloody mentor! Go-"

She was interrupted by an alert that appeared on the large monitor built into the wall, suddenly Superman appeared on the screen.

"Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire." Superman said.

Rose grumbled something under breath as she sat in an abandoned chair with her arms crossed, the other teen heroes watched as she shot worried looks towards the door and glares at the League.

"Zatara to Justice League, the sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

Batman looked at Superman.

"It's a small fire, local authorities are on the scene, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Then Cadmus can wait, all League members converge on Zatara's coordinates, Batman out." He turned to leave with the others when Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad stepped in front of him.

"You three-" Rose cleared her throat and glared at him. "You four stay put."

"What! Why?" Robin demanded.

"This is a League mission." Said Aquaman.

"You're not trained." Flash said.

"Since when?" Kid Flash demanded.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team."

"There will be other missions." Aquaman continued. "When you're ready."

"Translation: When we feel like giving you one." Rose muttered under her breath. This was one of the reasons why she didn't trust authority or any adult besides Kent.

"But for now, stay put." Batman ordered with a glare.

Before they left Green Arrow whispered to Manhunter. "Glad you didn't bring 'you know who'?

"Indeed."

 **Line Break**

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash scoffed. "How are ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like… like _sidekicks_?"

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "They've got a secret HQ in space!"

They fell silent as they thought about his words knowing full well he was right, the fact that their mentors had this HQ in space and never told them displayed a major lack of trust and communication.

"I knew," Rose said. "Kent told me a few months ago; I didn't think he knew it was a secret though."

The three teens blinked as they turned their attention towards the new-comer.

"Wow, we've been a little rude," Robin chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Name's Robin, Batman's _partner_ , at least I thought I was."

Kid Flash, a teen Rose had to guess a year older than Robin covered head to toe in yellow friction-proof body armor with hints of red, stuck his hand out to shake Rose's hand. "Name's Kid Flash, beautiful, but you can call me Kid if you want."

Rose raised an eyebrow in amusement at his antics, her amusement increased when Robin smacked Kid in the back of the head.

Aqualad, a tall teen who looked two years younger than her with tan skin and a muscular build, approached Rose with a casual handshake. "My name is Kaldur'am or Aqualad, I have no secret identity to uphold, therefore; you may call me Kaldur."

Rose smiled warmly. "Rosemarie Potter, but please call me Rose. I was adopted by Kent a year ago after an… incident."

"Are you really a phoenix?" Robin asked.

"Technically, I can shift into a thunder phoenix and a few other animals." Rose said.

"What other animals?" Kid asked.

Rose smiled mischievously and said. "That is for me to know and you to figure out."

The four lapsed into silence before Rose remembered something Batman said. "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Dunno, but I can find out." Robin replied with a grin.

He walked over to the monitor and plugged a cable from his gauntlet into the main computer that Batman had used, before he started typing away.

Rose watched curiously as several small boxes opened up on screen with lines of numbers scrolling through each one. Thanks to living with non-magicals, Rose knew about technology and how it worked as Dudley would force her to fix his computer when it stopped working. Unfortunately, technology didn't work well when she used magic. Thankfully, Kent had given her a bracelet that allowed her to be close and use magic near technology without overloading it.

"Access Denied!"

"Wanna bet?" Robin said confidently.

The small boxes disappeared and several larger ones spawned with larger codes scrolling through all at once.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked in awe.

"Same system as the bat-cave~" Robin sung as he swiftly hacked into the League's system.

"Access Granted."

"Nice." Rose said.

Robin grinned and opened a file.

Rose's eyes widened slightly when she saw the white building that had been in her vision.

"Alright. Project Cadmus, a genetics lab here in DC." Robin said. "There's no further information."

Rose hummed thoughtfully.

"I say we pay Cadmus a visit." She said.

Three pairs of eyes turn towards her.

"Come on, if Batsy was suspicious about this place then we should go take a look." She said. "You guys can't tell me you're curious as well."

Robin nodded. "Maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do." Kaldur said. "It would be poetic justice."

"And they're all about justice." Robin said.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad said in concern of being caught.

Rose smirked. "They said to stay put for the blotting out the sun, mission. I didn't hear Batsy include Cadmus." She paused before adding. "Besides, I've never been one to follow orders of stay put." Her many dangerous adventures proved that.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked. "Cause, if you're going, I'm going!"

"Me too!" Robin said.

All three smiled and looked towards Aqualad.

Aqualad sighed. "Just like that, we're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date."

Rose smirked.

 **Line Break**

"Help!" Shouted a scientist from the second story building as the fire raged behind him.

"Get us down!" Shouted another.

"Stay put!" A fireman said through a megaphone. "We will get you out."

Suddenly, there was an explosion that threw both scientists out the window.

The firemen watched in horror as the two fell.

All seemed lost until a yellow blur shot past them towards the building and up the wall, grabbing the scientists. Kid Flash ran faster until he ran to the roof and placed them on it. Unfortunately, he had lost much of his speed and traction, he tried to reach for the roof but missed it as gravity too hold.

Before he could fall too far, a pair of talons gripped his suit and halted his decent.

He looked up to see Thorin, who trilled at him.

"Thanks." He said as he caught his breath.

She trilled again.

"Look! It's Flash Boy!" They heard civilians call out.

"Kid Flash!" He said indignantly. "Why is that so hard to remember?"

Thorin trilled in laughter as she flew through the window on the second floor where Aqualad and Robin were waiting.

"Thanks for waiting!" Kid Flash said sarcastically as he crossed his arms in mock protest.

"Weren't you right behind us?" Robin retorted.

Thorin trilled in laughter, before shifting into Rose who landed gracefully on her feet.

The boys stared.

Instead of the civilian clothing she had on back at the Hall, she now wore a blue suit with green boots and a green belt, a small blue cape was wrapped around her shoulders fastened by a green gem. Her hair was up in a ponytail and now had a few streaks of yellow that looked like lightning that weren't there earlier.

"I'm a metamorphigus." Rose said. "I can change my appearance at will. Usually, I only change the color of my hair."

"So, you're an animal shifter and a human shifter?" Aqualad asked.

"Technically, I'm known as a witch in my home universe." She said casually.

They looked at her in amazement.

"You're from another Universe?" Kid Flash asked. "Like a parallel world?"

Rose nodded.

"Oh, is there a Kid Flash in your Universe?"

Rose shook her head. "Actually, there's no Justice League where I come from. There aren't any superheroes either. Only regular people and magicals like Witches and Wizards."

"What brought you to this Universe?" Robin asked.

Rose flinched, before she closed her eyes and looked away. Her poster stiff, her face with a pained, haunted expression. When she opened her eyes again her bright green eyes had dulled slightly.

Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin looked at each other before looking towards Rose, concern written on their faces. Robin looked guilty.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." He said quickly.

Rose shook her head. "Don't worry about it. So, this is Cadmus?" She looked around. "Not impressed so far."

"It's supposed to be a genetics lab." Robin said as hacked into a nearby computer. "But I'm finding nothing. There's zero evidence on these computers, just junk files."

Kid Flash darted around the room, while Rose and Aqualad walked out of the room and looked down the hall.

Just in time to see a strange creature with glowing red eyes walk into the elevator and disappeared as the doors closed.

"You saw that too?" Rose asked and Aqualad nodded.

Kid Flash sped over. "Elevators should be locked down."

Robin ran passed them to observe the elevator. "This is wrong."

He pulled out a blue holoscreen and scanned the elevator. "This is a high-speed elevator, for buildings with more than twenty stories. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what Rose and I saw." Aqualad spoke as he pried the door open.

All four looked down to see a very dark elevator shaft going down much more than twenty stories.

"Guess this explains why they need a high-speed elevator." Rose quipped before she stepped off and fell a down the shaft before she shifted into one of her other animagus forms, a raven.

"Man, that's cool." Robin said as he shot a grappling line at the ceiling of the shaft and jumped downwards. Kid Flash jumped and grabbed the grappling line along with Aqualad.

Rose flew down the shaft until she reached sub level 26 where she landed on the ledge and shifted back, looking up to see Robin come to a stop.

"At the end of my rope." He said looking up, before swinging over to the ledge Rose was standing on and started hacking the system.

Rose leaned against the wall as the others joined them.

"Hacking motion sensors and security checkpoint… now!"

Aqualad forced the doors opened and a yellow blur shot past him.

"Kid wait!" Rose said as she and the others took after the speedster.

They turned a corner and saw that Kid was close to being trampled underfoot of giant ape like creatures.

Rose threw her hand out. _Accio Kid Flash!_

"Whoa!" Kid exclaimed as he was suddenly yanked away from the beasts to land in between Aqualad and Robin.

With Kid out of danger from being trampled, Rose turned her attention to the line of hulking beasts. They were about the size of a troll that walked like a gorilla with glowing red eyes and horns. On the head of one them was a small squat white creature. Rose meet it eyes and the creature's horns glowed red.

"Nope, nothing odd going on here…" She muttered as the line ended and the beasts slowly lumbered from sight.

 **Line Break**

 _Yeah, nothing odd going on…_ Rose thought sarcastically as she stared grimly at the giant test tubes that lined the walls and aisles, each filled with a creature.

It was exactly like her vision back at the hall.

Robin was typing away at a small computer, analyzing data to further their investigation.


End file.
